House Targaryen
House Targaryen '''is a noble house, currently residing in Volantis. They are led by '''Vaegon Targaryen, '''a Triarch in Volantis of the Dragon Party. The Targaryens of Volantis were created when Aegon, the failed conquerer, sailed to Essos to start a new life. Despite taking a wife from the city, Aegon was exiled from Volantis, his men were killed, his ships were burned and his dragon was destroyed. Despite his misfortune, the Targaryen blood and lifestyle lived on through his children and his mercenary company, the Blackscales. = Appearance The Targaryens carry the traits of the dragonlords of Valyria, by way of keeping the bloodline pure. Because of this, all trueborn members of House Targaryen bear locks of silver hair, and eyes that range from violet to lilac. History House Targaryen was originally one of the forty ruling houses of Valyria, before the Doom, until one day, Daenys the Dreamer predicted the destruction of their land, and the house left for an island that would become known as Dragonstone. Generations would pass before someone was born with more ambition than his small island could hold. Aegon Targaryen and his two sister-wives set out from Dragonstone, with conquest in mind. They thought to unite Westeros under one king, and one kingdom. Despite their ambitious plans, it was for nought. Aegon lost two dragons, and two sisters, to the fighting. He would have lost his own life if he and his loyal followers didn't flee the continent, to Volantis, where his new life began. The Blackscales At first, Aegon was welcomed into the city, where he found himself a new wife, but soon his comfort turned to rage as most of his men were slaughtered, his ships were burned, and his dragon was slain. Escaping his friends' cruel fate, Aegon formed '''the Blackscales, a sellsword company made by the few men that survived the slaughter in the city. The Leadership of the Blackscales * Aegon Targaryen (27 BA - 13 AA) -''' Aegon soon found himself at the head of his company, with a pregnant wife. It became apparent that his comrades were more than soldiers, or even just friends - they were family to him. Aegon's wife gave birth to the two that would become known as '''the Twin Dragons, before passing away, herself. Aegon met the same fate as he caught the blade of an opposing sellsword in the neck. * Gael Targaryen (3 AA - 52 AA) - '''The Targaryen dynasty could have ended then and there, but luckily for Aegon, his relationship with his comrades persisted after death. They cared for him, and for his children, raising them with steel and blood and fire. Eventually, the Twin Dragons grew up with war on their minds. The boy, Gael, became the head of the mercenary company, with his sister as his wife and second-in-command. He would have a good time leading the sellsword company, greatly expanding their numbers and their equipment, although they still weren’t a force to be reckoned with. The Twin Dragons had three children, '''Aelyx, Rhaella and Baelon, before Gael died a natural death. * Aelyx ‘the Spectre’ Targaryen (25 AA - 57 AA) - '''Aelyx Targaryen did much improve on his father’s work. By the time he was thirty, he had three healthy children and a wife to make more, and he was starting to become known within the walls of Volantis. The '''Triarchs of Volantis didn’t like this, and soon filled the pockets of a catspaw, who eventually found his way into Aelyx’s tent. Aelyx's sworn sword witnessed his commander's death, and believed that he rose from the dead as his funeral pyre consumed his body. Most people dismissed these claims, but some still whisper the name, 'the spectre', in the slums and less educated areas of Volantis. * Shiera ‘the Beauty’ Targaryen (50 AA - 96 AA) - '''Shiera Targaryen was as beautiful as she was deadly. A seductress of great fame, there are conflicting stories about her death. The prevailing story is that she was caught by her husband letting the wrong man into her bed. * '''Haegon ‘the Snake’ Targaryen (80 AA - 146 AA) - '''Haegon Targaryen was more of a '''snake than a dragon. He had no fire, just a deadly venom, which he gladly did use on his enemies. Once, when he was forty years of age, in 120 AA, a rival sellsword company had stopped accepting jobs, and started to scheme against the Blackscales. Of course Haegon knew that something was happening when he was getting more and more ‘business’, but he paid it no mind until one night when the rival company attacked whilst he slept. Haegon quickly leapt into action, but soon hatched a plan. He challenged the leader of the rival company to a duel, and whilst the two armies gathered around to watch, the Blackscales slew their enemies. Two songs were written about that night, from a Targaryen perspective, and their enemy's - 'Setting of the Sun' and 'Blood-soaked Sand', respectively. * Aegor ‘the Revenant’ Targaryen (102 AA - 153 AA) - '''Aegor’s tale is rather similar to his ancestor’s, with one key difference. When the assassin drew his blade, Aegor struck back, destroying the assassin. Stumbling to his medic, Aegor eventually recovered from the wound bestowed upon him by his attacker. Those who didn’t witness it drew parallels to the death of Aelyx, calling Aegor a similar name; Revenant. * '''Daenerys Targaryen (130 AA - 167 AA) - '''Daenerys was famed for being as pious as she was. With the fire of the Fourteen Flames, she set out to fight in the name of '''Vhagar, Gaelithox, Arrax...Although the warrior’s life gave her an earlier grave than most; She dined with the Gods at seven-and-thirty. * Vaemar Targaryen (160 AA - 190 AA) - 'Vaemar was well known for being one of the only Targaryens to be betrayed by his own men. It was said that he was a cruel and vile man, so it was no surprise when his bodyguard stuck a sword in his back, putting his son in charge of the Blackscales. * '''Jaehaerys Targaryen (177 AA - 229 AA) -' Jaehaerys was loved by all in the Blackscales, as seen when instead of deposing the Targaryens when Vaemar was betrayed, Jaehaerys was made leader of the company. Jaehaerys lived a long life for a sellsword, only dying of a sickness when he was two-and-fifty years of age. * 'Rhaenys Targaryen (201 AA - 244 AA) -' Rhaenys famously led many cattle-raids against rival sellsword companies. She always led in the vanguard, never daring to send men in before herself. She died giving birth to her fourth child, '''Elaena. * Vaegon ‘the Lesser’ Targaryen (219 AA - 269 AA) - '''In 260 AA, Vaegon Targaryen managed to break into Volantene politics as he garnered favour with the commoners of the city, spending less and less time outside of Volantis. He believed that if the Targaryens were going to live, and live well, he was going to have to put more effort into it than dying young outside the walls, only being known to take money to kill people and occasionally murdering young men under the pretence of a truce. Nothing seemed to work until one day, Vaegon had an epiphany. He would convert to the religion of the people, and worship the Lord of Light. The people grew to love him, and they loved his son even more, as another '''Vaegon '''was born, and born he was amidst salt and smoke, in the '''Temple of R'hllor. He had a good few more children before succumbing to his age. * V'aegon Targaryen, the Prince That Was Promised and the Triarch of Volantis (263 AA - Present) -' Vaegon Targaryen was born in the fire of R’hllor and prophesied to be the Lord’s Chosen; Azor Ahai - The Prince That Was Promised. When he was eight-and-ten, he married his cousin and formed the Dragon Party of Volantis. Despite being despised by the Old Blood, he was loved by the commoners because of the work of his father and his own faith. At five-and-thirty, Vaegon became a Triarch of Volantis, sworn in under a bleeding star, though his work is far from done... Category:House Targaryen Category:Essosi Category:Essos Category:Volantis Category:Valyrian